sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Two the Hard Way
| Chronology = Cher | Last album = Cherished (1977) | This album = Two the Hard Way (1977) | Next album = Take Me Home (1979) | Misc = }} | rev2 = | rev2Score = }} Two the Hard Way is a studio album by American singer-actress Cher and the third studio album by American rock singer Gregg Allman released in November 1977 by Warner Bros. Records. The album, billed to "Allman and Woman", was a critical and commercial failure and has sold fewer than 550,000 copies worldwide. History The product of the two musicians' unlikely and turbulent relationship and marriage, it attempted an even more unlikely musical melding of Allman's Southern rock with Cher's idiosyncratic, personality-driven pop. The uncharacteristically airbrushed cover notwithstanding, Allman's musical ideas and singing generally took the lead. The album was not well-received; the 1979 Rolling Stone Record Guide said "It's hard to imagine a more inappropriate combination ... It's the bottom of the barrel after a long fall for Gregg, and more of the same for Cher," and rated the album "Worthless". Two the Hard Way was not a commercial success either; by the time the 1983 edition of the same guide was published, the album was out of print. The album has never been issued on CD or iTunes. According to Billboard, Cher has ownership of the album's master tapes and Warner would be unable to reissue it without her consent or participation. To promote the release of the album Cher and Allman did a mini tour called Two the Hard Way Tour. Track listing | length1 = 2:58 | title2 = I Found You Love | writer2 = Alan Gordon | length2 = 3:58 | title3 = Can You Fool | writer3 = Michael Smotherman | length3 = 3:21 | title4 = You've Really Got a Hold on Me | writer4 = Smokey Robinson | length4 = 3:18 | title5 = We're Gonna Make It | writer5 = | length5 = 3:15 | title6 = Do What You Gotta Do | writer6 = Jimmy Webb | length6 = 3:26 }} | length1 = 3:34 | title2 = Shadow Dream Song | note2 = lead vocals by Gregg Allman | writer2 = Jackson Browne | length2 = 3:43 | title3 = Island | note3 = lead vocals by Cher | writer3 = Ilene Rappaport | length3 = 4:25 | title4 = I Love Makin' Love to You | writer4 = | length4 = 3:49 | title5 = Love Me | writer5 = | length5 = 2:48 }} Personnel *Cher – lead vocals, harmony vocals *Gregg Allman – lead vocals, harmony vocals, organ, producer *Ricky Hirsch, John Leslie Hug, Fred Tackett, Scott Boyer – guitar *Randall Bramblett, Harvey Thompson, Ronnie Eades – saxophone *Harrison Calloway, Jim Horn – horn *Ben Cauley – trumpet, flugelhorn *Dennis Good – trombone *Mickey Raphael – harmonica *Bobbye Hall – percussion *Willie Weeks – bass *Neil Larsen - piano, electric piano, clavinet, organ *Bill Stewart – drums *Clydie King, Doug Hayward, Pat Henderson, Russell Morris, Sherlie Matthews, Tim Schmit - backing vocals *Jimmy Webb - string and horn arrangements on "We're Gonna Make It" and "Do What You Gotta Do" *Ed Freeman - string arrangements *Sid Sharp - concertmaster ;Technical *Johnny Sandlin – producer *John Haeny – producer on "You Really Got a Hold On Me" and "Do What You Gotta Do" *Tom Flye – engineer *David Pinkston – engineer *John Cabalka - art direction *Brad Kanawyer - design *Bob Jacobs - artwork, photo hand tinting *Harry Langdon - photography References External links *Official Cher site *Official Gregg Allman site *Warner official site * * Category:1977 albums Category:Cher albums Category:Gregg Allman albums Category:Vocal duet albums Category:Albums arranged by Jimmy Webb Category:Warner Bros. Records albums